1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a signboard, and more particularly to a signboard integrated with an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, signboards are widely used in our daily life. Manufacturers of the signboards always mark logos (LOGO), such as brands, trademarks or other information on the signboards. Typically, manufacturers paint labels on the signboards for identifying brands, trademarks or other information. The signboards are usually integral with fluorescent lamps so that they can be seen in the night. However, such signboards do not have a robust structure, whereby they are often damaged due to the severe weather condition.
What is needed, therefore, is a signboard integral with an LED lamp, which has a robust structure to withstand the severe weather condition so that the signboard can have an extended life of use, without the necessity of frequent repair and maintenance.